Cuddles and Bubbles B&B
by Zirconis
Summary: Cana takes a job that screams easy jewels on top of a relaxing getaway. The one drawback? A couple was requested and Laxus, who is anything BUT relaxing, was the only one at the guild. Though he agrees to go with her, she can't help but wonder if that was a good thing. *Disclaimer- Mashima owns all that is wonderful* Rated for smutty goodness, language, and violence (read to see!)


Cana slammed a request on the table in front of Laxus, the vibrations shaking his mug of beer. He glared at the invasive hand before looking up to see who had disrupted his peace. When he realized it was only Cana he rolled his eyes. The Raijinshuu had just returned from a job in Clover and were each resting in individual locations around Fairy Tail. Laxus sighed and picked up the sheet Cana had brought over and glanced over it as he took a swing from his glass.

"You know, Woman, I was supposed to just relax today," he grumbled, hardly looking over the request.

"Yeah, yeah. I need money though and this job requires two people. Look around, you're the only one here besides me." Cana pouted, crossing her arms under her breasts. Laxus didn't pay any attention, however, as he finally read what the job entailed.

"Hold up here, this is asking for a couple to check out a new inn at Brago!" Laxus didn't know if he should be enraged or, well, flattered. Cana was blushing though as she sat down next to him at the table.

"Look, I know we haven't really ever seen eye to eye, except maybe when we were kids. But I don't really have anyone else to ask right now and I'm afraid to ask around outside the guild." Laxus looked at her and ran a hand through his hair. The reward wasn't shabby and the inn boasted a spa. Cana wasn't shabby, either, and heck, even Laxus could admire her looks and drinking ability.

"What's in it for me?" He finally asked.

"Er," Cana stuttered, her eyes wide, "Umm, what would you want?"

Laxus smirked and tilted his head to the side, "I figure I already get half the jewels."

Cana could tell there was more on his mind though as he looked her up and down. Perhaps if she had a couple drinks in her she would be more forward but for once she was relatively sober. She figured if she were going on a job that being intoxicated wouldn't be the best idea but perhaps she was wrong.

"That can't be it, Laxus. What else?"

"I think it's stupid that we're gonna be a faux couple. I've been lonely, I want to see some action."

Cana turned even more red as she struggled to form a coherent response. She looked around the the room for help but even Mira was missing. When she realized there truly was no aid she balled up her fists and glared at Laxus.

To her dismay, Laxus burst out laughing before rubbing the top of her head. "Did you really think I was serious? Damn, you're gullible. I guess we haven't really talked though in a while. So, Brago? I could use some air away from this guild. Maybe company from an actual female would be good for a change, too."

Cana didn't know whether or not to be pissed that Laxus was mocking her but she figured that at least he was going to join her on the job. It would be nice to go somewhere that didn't really require magic, too.

"How long will it take you to pack?" She asked, unclenching fists she didn't know she'd clenched. She had already packed up her bag before leaving Fairy Hills earlier that day.

"I don't need anything, I'll travel like this."

Cana shook her head and sighed, thinking to herself, _Yadayada, what have I gotten myself into_

 **X~x~X**

Laxus and Cana walked through Magnolia together to the train station. Cana observed that Laxus had slowed his quick and long stride to match her slightly shorter one. Usually Cana was pretty competitive as well as hesitant towards taking handouts but she didn't quite mind not having to run to keep up with her much taller companion. It also didn't help that Laxus refused to let Cana carry her own bag. As they left Fairy Tail, he took her luggage from her and held it above his head until she finally agreed to let him handle it.

"Whatchu looking at?" Laxus asked, catching her stare.

Cana quickly looked away before muttering, "Why're you so freakishly huge? When we were kids you weren't that big."

Laxus scratched his head, unsure if he should be offended, then laughed. "Well, I guess I make a better target for lightning this way. Why're your jugs so big?"

Cana's face turned bright red, yet again, at his question, though really, he had far more openings he could have taken advantage of, and paused midstep. Laxus turned around when he realized that she had stopped walking. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you."

"What do my tits have to do with anything?" Cana grumbled, starting to walk again. Usually if any other member had mentioned her bust she would have been able to come up with a snide remark. Scratch that, usually she would have been able to come up with at least something good, even for Laxus. What was causing her to act so funky today?

"Jeez, Woman, calm your nerves I was just teasing you. Besides, Bacchus and Hibiki… Even the old farts like Macao at the guild, as well as complete strangers to top it off, stop to stare at them."

Laxus was having a field day. He took some sort of sick pleasure making Cana blush though he didn't understand why it was such an easy matter today. Usually Cana was cool and collected and, though Laxus was still an asshole, his words at least tended not to have such an effect on her. Either way, he was enjoying making her blush and in a way he wanted her to know that he picked up on the attention she was getting.

"And if Gildarts knew I'm sure they'd be dead," Cana finally replied.

After hearing from Laxus though that so many people only saw her looks she self-consciously wrapped her arms around her exposed midriff. Laxus picked up in the subtle change of character and gritted his teeth. Though he appeared socially inept and blunt at times he truly hadn't meant to offend Cana that time.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the train station. Their conversation had actually upset Cana and she looked forward to being able to rest on the trip. Since the ride would be long she would hopefully be able to sleep and forget about the awkward situation she had found herself in.

However, any promise of rest was destroyed when Cana entered their seating compartment on the train. She sat down next to the window after they boarded and, instead of sitting down facing her, Laxus sat next to her, their legs touching.

"Didn't we just talk about size, Laxus?! You take up too much room, I need some space!" Cana groaned, trying to push him over a little. Laxus didn't move though and instead sat with his head in his hands. Cana was squished into the corner and she debated getting up herself to move to the seat across from them.

When the train started to move Laxus wrapped his arm around Cana and, surprised, she tried to pry it off. Laxus didn't shift away though despite her efforts, in fact, he pulled Cana closer to him. Cana looked up to see Laxus's face and remembered that Laxus was, though artificially, a dragon slayer. His skin had turned a green hue and his eyes had rolled back into his skull.

Cana rubbed Laxus's arm until he began to relax and she smiled. Laxus was such an intimidating man that she never thought she'd see him in a state like this. She slowly lowered him down until his head rested in her lap. The compartment had three seats on either side and Laxus was able to lay horizontally on the seats if he bent his knees.

 _He's like an oversized toddler overdue for naptime_ Cana mused, smiling as she placed her hand in Laxus's hair, softly rubbing his scalp.

Outside, lush vegetation of trees and grass rushed past as the train continued on. The sky was a crisp, cheerful, blue and the sun was high. There weren't that many clouds to block the sunlight so the compartment was extremely bright. Cana enjoyed gazing out the window during train rides; looking at the scenery as the car went down the rails was a pleasant way to pass the time. The windows in the train were pretty massive and they let in ample sunlight, which, evidently, was furthering Laxus's headache. Cana sighed and pulled the shades down, succumbing their space to darkness.

Which made Cana pretty grumpy.

She prefered to have some sort of entertainment during the transit to jobs and this time around she had no one to talk to, nothing to look at, and nothing to drink. Trains didn't allow alcohol and she had had nothing to drink that day. Some people drank water while Cana drank rum and the absence of its nutrients in her body was making her cranky.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Cana absentmindedly began to play with Laxus's hair. After a few moments, Laxus stopped making whimpering sounds. Though she couldn't really see an improvement in his complexion, Cana did notice that Laxus had closed his eyes as well.

Out of instinct, Cana leaned down and kissed Laxus's forehead. It was warm to the touch but, then, so was his entire body. Natsu, too, was warm while Wendy and Gajeel tended to be slightly chilled; Cana shrugged and decided it had to be another side effect of being a dragon slayer. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this close to a man in such an intimate way but she didn't really mind it. Though the warmth was nothing in comparison to alcohol it had its own sort of buzz.

Cana laid her hand on Laxus's chest and rubbed down his torso, finding the outlines of his pecs and abs. Laxus was extremely muscular and Cana was certainly impressed. She moved from his chest to his arms and rubbed his shoulders, too, when she noticed how tense they were. To get more comfortable, Cana shifted so her back was against the wall with the window and sat with Laxus between her legs, his head resting on her thigh against her hipbone. She continued to massage his shoulders and neck, rubbing down his chest and arms as she went. Cana was surprised that Laxus was so tense; she had expected that Freed would have taken care of him.

The motion of the train was starting to make Cana drowsy. She closed her eyes and let herself slide down and out of her seated position, lying almost fully down half beneath Laxus, and sank into a promising nap. Just at the fringe of consciousness she felt another, much larger, hand find hers and entwine their fingers.

 **X~x~X**

Laxus woke up when he felt the train stop. A voice over the loudspeaker announced that they were one stop from Brago. Usually Laxus's motion sickness was still in effect when the train stopped but he was surprised to notice that for once he didn't feel sick. As he slowly began to become more aware of his surroundings he picked up a strange, yet familiar, scent. It was a combination of rum and lilies and something else he couldn't quite place. When he opened his eyes, Laxus found a set of round, rather large, breasts against his face.

Though he didn't mind this revelation, he was surprised. He remembered nothing after the train started moving but he knew that he had sat down next to Cana and that they were going on a job together.

 _A job that we're a couple for_ he thought, smirking. _Perhaps Cana had gotten a little excited thinking about the next few days._

Laxus assessed what the rest of his body was up to as the train resumed its journey. He was laying flat on his back with most of his torso wedged between Cana's legs; one leg was draped over his abdomen with the other underneath him. Whatever movement had brought them to this position must have been pretty intense, Laxus couldn't figure out how exactly they had pretzeled themselves together but honestly he was enjoying it.

It wasn't every day that you woke up from a nap with great boobs and thighs pressing up against you.

Girls had really only shown interest in Laxus after the Games so he still wasn't used to drawing the amount of attention that he had started to. Sure, he had plenty of affection from the Raijinshuu but nothing compared to having an actual girl, one as attractive as Cana, on top of him. He remembered a couple years before when he refused to help Fairy Tail that he had said he would help only if he got to see her naked. Now, he wondered if this trip would give him the chance to.

He slowly reached out so that he could wrap his arms around Cana's waist. Her skin, bare in her trademark bikini and shrug outfit, was cool to his touch. He buried his face deeper into her breast and sighed. She did smell great and it was comforting to be this close to someone. Perhaps she was what made the train ride void of motion sickness, too.

Laxus was definitely looking forward to the rest of the trip seeing how it was already off to a great start. He smiled, taking in her sleeping features. Though he had seen a softer side of her earlier when he made her blush it had nothing on the angelic face she wore now. Cana was so peaceful when she was sleeping and it was a nice change of pace from her typical, snappy, self. Not that he minded that side of her, it was just a treat to see her this way, too.

It was true, they had hardly interacted with each other in years. He had missed out in a lot of her growth, though she had gotten to see his development. Cana was still just as bossy as before but now, after what happened on Tenrou Island, she was more confident and it wasn't just because of Gildarts. She was more comfortable with herself and had opened her heart to her friends.

Laxus swallowed hard when he thought about her. They had known eachother for years but he was nervous, almost petrified, about her opinion of him. She couldn't have hated him that much, seeing how she was snuggled up with him on top of the fact that she was willing to go on a job with him.

He studied her face more and was shocked that he had never really seen Cana. It was as though he was seeing her for the first time, though they had known each other for over a decade.

In a way he was seeing her for the first time though. Normally he never looked at anyone's face, even during conversations. Now, without the pressure of a social situation he was able to look over her brown, wavy, hair. He wondered if she styled it herself like Ever had to or if her hair was naturally like that. After noticing she wore no makeup he doubted that she took time to do her hair.

Though her breasts obstructed his view he didn't spend all that much time checking them out. Laxus was too curious about the curve of her lips and how his hand would fit on her check were he to kiss her. Cana's body was tantalizing but he was sure that no one had had the chance to see her as he did now.

Her breathing was slow and she was completely at ease, not stirring even when the train rattled. Laxus had never thought that Cana could be so quiet and he was sure that no one would expect him to be so content in her arms. The Raijinshuu knew that Laxus had a soft heart, especially after he was accepted back into Fairy Tail, but he figured that even they would be surprised to see him in his current position. Freed would be jealous, of course, but not out of romantic interest. Laxus had saved all three of the Raijinshuu lives at one point and they were still more than grateful for it.

He didn't mind the change of scenery though in company. Cana was a bombshell and after the brief moment of appreciating her in this gentle state he did let his eyes wander over her body. Though her breasts were smaller than some of the girls he knew they were still larger than average. He was sure that if he just pulled the string of her bikini a little they'd burst free.

Laxus entertained the idea of finding out what hid underneath Cana's clothes. It was below him, of course, to do anything without consent but he didn't need consent to imagine how soft the rest of her skin would feel against his and how her moans would sound in his ear. His heart began to race at the thoughts and he had to close his eyes.

Being so close to her wasn't helping, either. Between her scent and warmth it was getting more and more difficult not to touch her. Laxus would never, no matter how base his humor was, take advantage of a girl.

Thankfully, not a moment too soon, the train arrived at Balsam. Laxus stood up quickly, untangling himself with more ease than he had expected to be able to. It felt almost too cold after being in Cana's embrace for the ride and she, too, woke up as though she were also cold after being separated.

"We here?" She asked with a yawn, peeling back the shade to look outside at their surroundings.

"Well, technically we are always 'here', though yes, we have made it 'there'."

Cana glared at Laxus and stood up, stretching. Seeing her bend to crack her back made Laxus swallow hard, admiring her body openly.

"Oh? See something you like, Sparky?" Cana, her eyebrow raised, asked when she noticed him watching her.

"Yeah, it needs a little something though," Laxus said, choosing to ignore what she called him.

"Jeez, what could that be?"

Laxus pulled Cana over to him, letting his arm fall to wrap around her waist. "We're a couple now, after all, Darling. I'll even let you drape yourself over me."

She tried to pull away and he chuckled, holding Cana tighter as he retrieved her bag from the compartments overhead.

"I never said that we were-"

"I know, but I don't half-ass things. Especially when I have such a great ass on my not-girlfriend."

Cana slapped his chest and then stalked away, moving surprisingly fast. Laxus scurried to catch up but she had already disappeared in the crowd. He ran a hand through his hair and mentally kicked himself for driving her away, especially since he had no idea where the inn was.

After making it outside he regretted not packing a bag for himself. He had never been to Brago before and hadn't realized they'd gone to a winter wonderland. Laxus wished that he had brought a hat and maybe a snowboard though, when he eyed a bar he realized he'd probably need a drink to get through at least the next few hours of the job.

Stepping into the pub, a place dubbed, "Fawcett," he let out his breath in relief. Cana was sitting at the bar, several empty glasses in front of her.

 _ **A/N~ at first this was going to be a one-shot. Then, I thought about having Mira and Natsu show up at the inn and they'd play a drinking game followed by an orgy. Instead, I decided to follow on the softer side of Laxana 3. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, however, I don't really ship Laxana as more than fuckbuddies so we'll see! Thanks for reading, Loves! I intend to update at least once a week but college might hinder that; if you get antsy check my page, I'll post news and whatnot there. See you next time!**_


End file.
